


Reality

by stardustpoison



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, Fast Cars, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, Kidnapping, yuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustpoison/pseuds/stardustpoison
Summary: Y/N comes face to face with her least favorite ego and now, she truly has a reason to hate him.





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you enjoy this, PLEASE drop a kudos, please please please. I was so proud of this, I uploaded it literally everywhere and it did NOT get the recognition that I believe it deserved.

My worlds flipped as if someone hit the switch. My normal apartment with my beautiful boyfriend quickly turned into a hellish land, trapping me with a demon who had the looks of my boyfriend. The realities flip constantly, one minute I'm finding clues to get Seán out and the next I'm trapped between the devil himself and finding out the truth.

The lights flashed and I'm in the apartment. Things are wrong feeling, and wrong looking. The couch is facing a different way, the paintings turned from art to clowns, the tv that was once playing an episode of friends had been changed to static so loud it was making my ears ring. The biggest change was my Seán no longer being in the room with me. I went to call out but my voice didn't work, 'this is a dream.' I wandered around the 'apartment', noticing slight changes. A picture had been missing or replaced, the lights had been this off-white, almost school looking.

A muted green and red color flashed and in front of me appeared the entity I recognized as Anti. I wanted to laugh at the fact that my dream would be this cruel and show me something that had been made up for fictional purposes. I thought it was fake, thought he was fake. What alerted me was his laugh, glitched and echoed, sending chills down my spine. He neared me and I backed up, fearing everything I could possibly fear. He's close enough now that I could grab him, he starts talking. It was hard to understand over the sound of my heartbeat in my ears and the glitch in his voice, but it was clear when he disappeared with a flash and my reality snapped into place.

The message stretched across the wall of my real apartment in what I assume to be blood was "Find me, find him." It was the minute that I knew this was real, that this wasn't just a sick, twisted nightmare that I was having. This was reality and I had to find a way to beat the entity that everyone, including Sean himself, had feared.

I swallowed what tasted like blood and watched the light flip back to red. The apartment had changed again once the original lights had come back on. There was a dark blue clock on the wall at had begun counting down.

_4 hours and 32 minutes_

It seemed that every minute the lights flickered and things changed heavily each time. The letter on the clock had read, "Until you find him..." I spent the first 20 minutes looking in every room for clues only to find a burnt polaroid, a new letter, and a cassette. The thing I checked first was the letter which had been in Sean's messy handwriting. It made no sense and ended up being a sheet of paper with ideas to do for Anti videos, some had been crossed off and one had been circled and in bright red ink had stated, "take this as far as humanly possible. Don't let anything get in the way, this is part of Anti's story!!" The idea itself was something about making Antil kill Sean for a video.

I analyzed the polaroid and the cassette at the same time. The cassette had played a muffled and very crackled conversation between what sounded like my boyfriend and another unrecognizable voice. The other voice was quiet and sad sounding, they were distressed as they cried to Sean about how Anti threatened them and their family. "Chase, I'm sorry. Anti won't be back, I promise." The voice defined as 'Chase' had sighed, "Why don't I believe that? You can never get rid of him, Sean." The audio from the end of that conversation had been taped over to reveal a new voice laughing and what sounded like children crying. The children had repeatedly called for their mother and the mother had shushed her distressed children using her own unsteady voice to silence and comfort them. Their quiet whispers had been cut short but the laughter growing louder and the children screaming. The recording stopped as I picked up the picture, seeing 2 little kids, a woman, and a man with light green hair and a snapback on. The kids had x's over their faces as did the woman wearing a sweater labeled 'S', the man wore a bright white smile.

_3 hours and 52 minutes_

I made it my goal to find out what happened to the family in the polaroid. I somehow found out an old photo album in the attic, it displayed pictures of the same family in different scenarios. One was a kids birthday party, one was Christmas, and one was Thanksgiving. I flipped through the album, praying it would lead me somewhere and it did. It was a picture very unlike the rest, it depicted the man, Chase, sitting in a courtroom the woman who I found to be 'Stacey' was on the other side. The two children were sitting behind their mother. The judge's mouth had been open and the gavel was in the air, Chase had begun crying at the point that this picture was taking. The first picture on the next page had been gruesome, so gory that I had to look away before I threw up. (**_THIS IS YOUR GORE WARNING!!!_**) _**It depicted the 3 people from the cassette on the ground in a pool of each other's blood. They each had their throats cut and their eyes cut across in the shape of an x. Stacey had been clutching a cross and the room around the bodies had been set on fire.**_ (GORE OVER) The next picture was Chase standing over the caskets of his family, with the photo a letter was attached simply saying, "He tried his best."

_2 hours and 10 minutes_

I was panicking at this point, I was 2 hours away from losing the love of my life all because this entity says so. I was in my car, driving at what felt like the speed of sound to an abandoned warehouse that was an hour and a half away. At this speed, cars were pulling over and moving over because I wasn't gonna stop.

_1 hour and 15 minutes_

I don't remember getting in the warehouse, the only thing on my mind was the screaming static and the thoughts of the family. His name bouncing off the walls of my brain, sending colors flashing and blinding me. I don't remember crashing my car through the barrier, I barely remember ripping the chains off the building, the only thing that I truly remember was walking into the room and seeing Chase and Sean bound to chairs with the entity, no, not an entity, the demon standing closely behind them. His glitch effect was brighter now, Chase was mumbling something about strength and his family. Sean had his head leaned back against the chair and exhaled heavily and slowly. I licked my lips as Anti inched his way to me, grinning manically. He stepped in front of me, pushing my hair back, I shoved him back and began to speak the thoughts that I have been on my mind since I found the pictures. 

**Author's Note:**

> I worked so incredibly hard on this and any amount of support makes my fucking day. Anything, a vote, a share, a comment, hell a dm means the world. I worked on this for days and i stressed out about it. Its 1,203 words of every ounce of ability I have. I wrote this back in October so things might be terrible, but I fucking worked my ASS off on this piece of shit so for the love of god, if you read it and liked it ONE FUCKING BIT vote. It takes a second.


End file.
